Revista Milagrosa
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Quando Sirius Black quer aprender a dançar, nem Merlin pode pará-lo.


-James querido, você devia dar espaço a ele, você sabe como ele esta sofrendo dês de que soube sobre nós.

James e Lily andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, haviam acabado de sair da aula de defesa contra artes das trevas.

-Lily, você não entende. Isso não é normal!

Lily revirou os olhos, sem dar importância.

-Não importa.

-Como assim não importa Lily? Meu melhor amigo está enlouquecendo! Isso não importa?

Lily colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de James tentando acalmá-lo.

-Deixe Sirius se divertir.

James fechou a cara enquanto os dois entravam no salão principal, sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinoria esperando pela entrada do jantar.

-Lily Evans, você não acreditaria no que eu tenho para lhe dizer.

Marlene Mckinnon se jogou na cadeira a frente de Lily e pegou alguns pãezinhos em cima da mesa.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez, Lene?

Marlene olhou para James e novamente olhou para Lily.

-Vocês estão juntos?

Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Estamos! Isso não é uma maravilha, Lene? Eu e Lily, finalmente, tantos anos d...

-É, eu sei da historia, agora, voltando ao grande acontecimento...

Marlene interrompeu James, se virando para Lily novamente.

-Faça o favor de contar, Marlene.

-Arranjei um par para o baile! Pelo menos agora vou ter alguém com quem dançar!

Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Você não ia com o Prewett?

Marlene apoiou o braço na mesa suspirando, James apenas escutava tudo calado.

-Bem, eu ia, mas pelo visto a nova namorada dele não achou uma idéia muito boa, você tem sorte Lily, tem o Remus como par.

James fechou a cara, não gostava nenhum pouco disso, antes de conseguir ter Lily como namorada a garota havia pedido para ir ao baile com Remus, como amigos claro, já que nem ela nem ele tinham um par.

-Você pode parar de me olhar assim?

Lily avisou o olhando preocupada.

-Não Lily, não posso. Você vai com o Remus e eu? Ótimo, vou ter que dançar com Hestia Jones durante uma noite inteira, por que você não tem coragem de dizer a Remus que ele deveria ir com Emmeline e não com você.

-Mas James, você sabe que Remus não quer se envolver mais ainda com a Emme, ela não pode saber...

-Do probleminha peludo dele, eu sei, Lily! Mas isso é irrelevante, Remus é um maroto, pode arrumar outro par.

-Você está com ciúmes, James Potter?

-Ciúmes? Eu? Eu não estou com Ciúmes!

Marlene revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Vocês podem calar a boca? Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo dircusãozinha de casal à uma hora dessas não, ok?

Os dois se calaram, deixando Marlene continuar.

-Bem, continuando, adivinhem quem é o meu par?

-Ninguém?

Marlene fez uma careta e Lily riu da pergunta de seu namorado.

-Por que eu iria ficar alegre em ir ao baile com ninguém?

James deu de ombros voltando a olhar para a namorada.

-Continue Lene.

A garota sorriu fazendo gestos com as mãos a resposta de Lily.

-Pois bem, eu vou com Sirius. Não é excelente?

-Oh, Marlene, você trocou seis por meia dúzia.

James disse pegando mais um pãozinho de queijo de cima da mesa.

-Explique-se James.

-Marlene, você não vai dançar com Sirius.

-Por quê? Não me diga que ele já tem um par? Não posso acreditar que aquele cretino tenha mentido para...

-Marlene, Sirius não sabe dançar.

-...

-Marlene, você está bem?

Marlene começa a rir, fingindo secar os olhos.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo, James!

-Por que James estaria brincando com você, Lenizinha?

Sirius chega com uma revista nas mãos, um sorriso no rosto e se senta a mesa.

-James disse que você não sabe dançar.

Marlene ainda ri e James revira os olhos.

-James está enlouquecendo, isso que dá passar muito tempo com a ruiva.

-Mas seu idiota...

James é interrompido por um chute em suas partes de baixo.

-Claro que eu sei dançar Lenizinha, você acredita em mim, não acredita?

Marlene sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

-Por que eu não acreditaria?

Lily olha com raiva para Sirius e volta a consolar James.

* * *

-E agora, o que o grande Sirius Black ira fazer? Contar a verdade ou continuar a enganar a Lene?

Sirius e James estão andando em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinoria.

-Nenhum dos dois, meu caro chifrudo.

James revira os olhos, cansado de falar que "é cervo!".

-Então o que você vai fazer afinal?

Sirius entrega uma revista a James.

-Ai está a solução para todos os meus problemas.

-Uma revista? O que você vai fazer com uma revista? Transfigurá-la em uma professora de dança?

Sirius revira os olhos e abre a revista para James.

-É uma revista de dança, Prongs.

-E?

-E ela vai me ensinar a dançar. Você é muito lerdo, prongise.

-E você é muito maluco, Padise.

* * *

-O que ele tá fazendo, James?

-Não sei Lily, mas se virar moda, vou comprar uma revista dessa para mim também.

* * *

-Ele está ficando maluco, essa é a realidade. Eu te disse Lily e o que você falou? _"Deixe ele se divertir em paz"._

-Não tire onda da minha cara, James Potter.

-Não estou falando nada, mas sabe, tudo isso é culpa sua.

-Minha culpa? Seu melhor amigo fica dançando em qualquer lugar que passa e a culpa é _minha_?

-É, Lily, você que deixou ele comprar aquela maldita revista.

-...

-...

-Você não devia ter falado desse jeito comigo, James.

James segura mão de Lily.

-Me desculpe meu anjo, eu juro que nunca mais elevo minha voz para você.

-Você me magoou muito, James.

-Lily, eu lhe peço clemência, minha divindade, minha flor do jardim mais belo da Jordânia.

-Jordânia, James? Não tinha um lugar melhor não?

-Pensei que gostasse da Jordânia.

-Dispense agora.

-Mas Lily...

-Sem mas, James, eu realmente odeio a Jordânia... E essa revista do Sirius também.

* * *

-Sirius Black!

A garota gritou, estava completamente vestida de gala e tinha em suas mãos uma varinha pronta para ser usada.

-Desça aqui agora, Sirius, ou eu não respondo por meus atos.

Ela gritou mais uma vez e logo havia atingido um vaso do salão comunal com um _estupefaça_.

-Calma Lene, eu estava ficando bonito para você.

Disse o rapaz descendo as escadas e a garota soltou um olhar hostil.

-Beleza eu já tenho a minha, eu só preciso da sua presença. E sua dança se não for pedir demais.

Sirius piscou e pegou Marlene pelos braços.

-Eu iria disser o quão bonita você está, mas acho que você já acabou de disser.

-Pode disser, eu adoro elogios.

Ela sorriu e os dois passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda e logo estavam entrando no salão principal, decorado em clima de neve.

Marlene sorriu e os dois sentaram-se na mesma mesa que seu casal de amigos.

-Então Sirius, por que não leva a Lene para dançar?

James perguntou sarcástico e Sirius pisou no pé do melhor amigo soltando um sorriso forçado.

-Ela não quer dançar, não é Marlene?

-Na verdade Sirius, eu quero sim.

Sirius a olhou surpreso e James soltou uma sonora gargalhada, Lily o olhou com censura.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu quero.

-Tem certeza? Mal chegamos.

-Ora Sirius, eu quero dançar. Se não quer me acompanhar eu danço com outro.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos enquanto o mesmo amigo que ria levou sua namorada para a pista de dança.

-Ok, vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e rumaram para a pista, até Dumbledore e Mcgonagall dançavam alegremente.

Mas Sirius não se moveu, ficou parado no meio da pista enquanto Marlene olhava os outros casais.

-Sirius?

O rapaz a olhou com falsa indiferença.

-Sim?

-Se mova.

Marlene o puxou em um passo, mas Sirius não fez o mínimo para se movimentar.

-Se você esqueceu, é só colocar a mão na minha cintura e a outra segura minha mão. Fácil, não?

Sirius suspirou e olhou para o chão.

-Er...

-Sirius?

Ele levantou o rosto a fitando.

-Marlene, eu não sei dançar.

Essas palavras foram logo seguidas de doces gargalhadas que pode até fazer os outros casais os olharem estranhamente. Sirius só não sabia se era por estarem parados no meio de uma pista de dança ou por Marlene estar rindo como uma iena. Talvez os dois.

-Marlene, estamos dando um show ou algo do tipo?

-Sirius... - Ela logo havia cessado com seus risos histéricos. - Você acha que eu não sabia que você não dança?

-Bem... Não.

-Sirius! Eu também não sou burra. Eu só estava rindo em quanto você tentava.

-Rindo?

-É, sabe, eu sempre gostei de rir.

Sirius revirou os olhos e os dois seguiram para mesa de bebidas.

-Parece que James não estava errado ao me censurar.

-Oun...

Marlene puxou o rapaz pelo smoking apertando suas bochechas.

-Marlene, olha o vexame.

-Você fala como se eu fosse sua mãe.

Ela o soltou e os dois seguiram para os jardins vazios conversando sem rumo.

* * *

-Vamos, Sirius. É fácil, coloque a mão na minha cintura...

-E blábláblá. Eu já sei Marlene.

O rapaz a puxou pela cintura tentando seguir as instruções.

-Sirius! É com leveza, não como se fosse me agarrar. Seu brutamonte.

-_Obrigada_.

Ela sorriu e ele segurou a mão dela.

-Vamos lá. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três...

E logo eles estavam bailando e Sirius nem precisava olhar para uma revista para fazer isso.

* * *

-Eu não entendo Prongs, você passou a noite inteira com a Lily e agora chega ao quarto parecendo um peru na época de natal.

-Sirius!

-Hoje todos resolveram gritar meu nome.

James revirou os olhos e deitou em sua cama.

-Conta, do que Lily te ofendeu dessa vez?

-Ela disse que eu danço mal, acho que quem precisa da sua revista agora sou eu.

Sirius tirou a revista da gaveta e jogou para seu amigo.

-Quando Remus quiser é só avisar, estou aberto a empréstimos. Doze xelins a hora.

James revirou os olhos e folheou a revista.

-Sirius, isso é uma revista de aeróbica, e é trouxa.

-Eu sei.

-Então todo esse tempo você estava dando uma de acrobata?

-Ei, olha a baixaria. A revista é milagrosa Prongs.

-Milagrosa! É e você sabe dançar.

James saiu do quarto e Sirius se acomodou na cama desforrada.

-Com uma professora como Marlene Mckinnon, para quê uma revista? _Idiota_.

**N.A: **_comentarios deixam autores felizes, que tal clicar no botão abaixo?_


End file.
